


The Future we wished for

by roseroro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Reve, Road Trips
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseroro/pseuds/roseroro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les relations à longue distance, c'est douloureux. Ça vaut tous les efforts qu'on y met, mais le chemin est plein de souffrance - surtout quand votre propre esprit vous tourmente avec quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas avoir. One-shot Ereri, originalement écrit en anglais par CaptainoftheRirenShip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future we wished for

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Future we Wished For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565626) by [CaptainoftheRirenShip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainoftheRirenShip/pseuds/CaptainoftheRirenShip). 



Les nuits en Californie avaient toujours été glaciales, Eren remonta les fenêtres dès que le soleil commençait à frôler l'horizon. Alors qu'il continuait sa chute, le brun se tourna vers l'homme qui occupait le siège passager de sa voiture.

Stupéfiant. Levi était bien plus que beau; il était tout simplement magnifique. Quand il dormait, cette beauté se transformait pour le rendre vraiment adorable. Ses cheveux sombres, habituellement impeccables, étaient maintenant décoiffés dû aux frictions avec le siège, ce dernier repoussé au maximum pour laisser au corbeau la place de se blottir confortablement dans une couverture. Son visage était délivré de toute inquiétude, cette vision rendait Eren tellement heureux.

Ils y étaient enfin arrivés. Il se trouvaient sur le chemin de leur nouvelle maison, l'appartement pour lequel ils s'étaient battus si longtemps. Bientôt, ils pourraient le partager. Ils avaient parcouru un si long chemin. Trois ans. Trois ans emplis de désir, de souffrance, et de tellement de larmes, mais désormais, ils étaient libres.

Les paupières de Levi frissonnèrent. Il bâilla faiblement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Des yeux argentés et brillants, encore plus beaux en vrai. Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire quand il vit Eren à côté de lui. Il se redressa en s'étirant tandis que le brun était concentré sur la route.

"Bonsoir," chantonna Eren. "Bien dormi?"

"Absolument, en comptant le fait que je sois dans une voiture, en tout cas," répondit Levi. Eren frissonna de bas en haut. Il adorait cette voix, grave et rauque au réveil. Et elle était tellement mieux en vrai.

"Le coucher de soleil est magnifique," commenta Eren en se retenant de rougir. Levi avait l'air d'accord.

"Pas autant que toi, cependant."

Les efforts d'Eren furent inutiles. Il rougit. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue, douce, chaude et réconfortante.

"C'est incroyable," continua le corbeau, presque émerveillé. "Je pensais qu'on y arriverait jamais, mais tu es bien là. Avec moi. Et on rentre à la maison."

"On rentre chez nous," répéta doucement Eren. Son coeur était noyé par les émotions. Il savourait chaque instant, chaque caresse.

"Tu es fatigué. Arrête la voiture, je vais conduire."

"Mais si jamais on arrive là-bas et que je suis toujours endormi? Tu ne connais pas le chemin."

"Je te réveillerai," le rassura Levi.

Eren ne protesta pas. Il ralentit et s'arrêta sur le bord de la route pour échanger de place avec son bien-aimé. Il se blottit à son tour dans la couverture, dans le siège passager, prêt à s'endormir. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Levi. Ce parfum le relaxait, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer quand la voiture repris son chemin.

"Tu promets que tu seras toujours là quand je me réveillerai?" Demanda Eren dans un bâillement.

"Je le promet," dit Levi, attrapant une main bronzée pour y poser un doux baiser. "Endors-toi."

"Je t'aime," marmonna Eren avant de sceller ses paupières.

"Je t'aime aussi."

Quand Eren ouvrit les yeux, il fut accueilli par le plafond de sa chambre, dans la maison de ses parents.


End file.
